¡:El viaje de Graduación:!
by gallagher-sister
Summary: Sirius, James,Lupin y Snape han terminado los 7 años de Hogwarts y para celebrar, UN VIAJE DE GENERACIÓN A LA PLAYA!, Cap 7 Comedia, aventura y romance!
1. EL TRAILER

_Hola, me costó musho terminar así el pasado fic, pero he aquí uno 100 veces mejor, lo garantizo! jejeje espero que muchos no piensen que esta es una invitación a probar cualquier cosa rara. Antes que nada ,como prometí a los de la secretaría de salud que diría,** las drogas queman el cerebro y ellas terminan consumiéndote a ti, matan, te hacen los ojos rojos y pasa algo raro a la hora de hablar tranquilamente con alguien (hagan de cuenta que de repente quedas mirando a la nada sin hacer nada) **Así que chicos y chicas, digan no a las drogas! así como lo hace aquella florecita rapera (bueno solo los mexicanos la conocerán) _

_gracias! _

* * *

**Antes de que nada, he aquí una introducción** (Es el trailer estilo película gringa que dejé en el pasado fic) 

**---------Un 7mo año en hogwarts ha terminado-----**

- AAAAAAAAA!-todos los alumnos gritaron a la vez mientras lanzaron sus sombreros puntiagudos al aire a la vez....

-Pero, si apenas es el principio- Dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Remus y James por el cuello...

-¿Que?, viaje de graduación?-Snape dijo con voz de espanto mientras su mamá le tendía la maleta...

-Chicos... bienvenidos a Mexico-

-Hu! que diversión- Snape dijo sarcásticamente mientras llevaba puesto su sombrerito de Charro

-¿Están listos para el concurso de camisetas mojadas?- Sirius rió mientras todas las chicas lo veían amenazadoras

-Muy graciosos.. ¿quien se llevó la parte superior de mi bikini?- Regañó Lily

-He?... perdón mi no hablar español- James respondió nervioso con acento ingles

**--- Pero una gran aventura los espera---**

-En la punta de la pirámide se esconde uno de los secretos de la magia mas grandes de todos... el misterio de la- Miró ambos lados sospechoso- Marihuana de oro- Fumó de nuevo mientras veía al vació y entrecerraba los ojos

-Este sujeto me esta asustando- Lupin dijo en secreto a Sirius

-Wow! miren lo que he descubierto!-Peter dijo mientras estaba en la punta de la pirámide de Chichenitza

-¿Que?- Todos corrieron a la punta con sus ultimas fuerzas

-Desde aquí se alcanza a ver nuestro hotel-

-Este mapa conduce directo a un ... Teibol para mujeres- Snape dijo con miedo

-¿Bueno y que propones que hagamos cerebrito?-Cruzo las manos Sirius mientras veía a Lupin

...

-Disculpe venimos 6 mujeres- Dijo James junto a los demás disfrazados de mujeres

-HAAA LILY? QUE HACES AQUÍ?-preguntó James

-¿Disculpe la conozco señora?-Lily respondió asustada

....

-HAAAA! HUUU MUCHA ROPA! HAZME UN HIJO- Lily y sus amigas gritaban

-O.o... pero si son mas puercas que nosotros- Sirius gritó.

**-Que pasa cuando se esta a cientos de kilometros de casa, con todos tus amigos, y una varita mágica?-**

-Podemos asar malvaviscos en la noche?-Lupin dijo mientras enterraba en su varita un malvavisco

-Tengo una idea- Sirius grito de repente mientras todos lo voltearon a ver enojados, solos en el desierto sin agua , ni comida ni coche ....

-_Mesico lindou y queridou si muero lejous de ti-_ Todos cantaron vestidos de charros -HIII JAJAI!- James lanzó un grito

-Hemos buscado por todas partes y dicha marihuana no aparece- Snape desesperado les dijo

**-Cornamenta-**

-Lily, ya que es luna llena, estamos los dos solos, en este paraíso, no se te ocurre algo?-

-Si... Karaoke!-

-Me haz leído la mente!

**-Canuto-**

-HOU! mesicanitas (acento ingles)- Sirius se subió los lentes de sol para ver mejor-AU!AU!- Ladró como perro

-**Lunático-**

-Sabes que es esto, no?-La muchacha seductora le mostró la bolsita

-Haaa si, son globos, no, de que color lo compraste-

-Fosforesente y no solo eso, también tiene sabor limón.-

-Y se supone que voy a chupar el globo?...- La mujer miró a ambos lados

-Como te diste cuenta?-La chica dejó de hablar suave y su voz se torno a como de hombre

-Pero si quieres puedes chupar sin él-

**-Colagusano-**

-Digan no a las drogas... somos muchos y quedan pocas-

**-Snape-**

-Y por si el viagra no funciona, seguro esta poción te servirá de maravilla-

-Wow!, Snape me sorprende, en todos los libros de Howgarts nunca vi esta poción- Sirius le dijo

-Bueno, deberías echar un vistazo a los de la sección prohibida-

**¡-:-.En busca de la Marihuana de Oro.-:-!**

....fin...

....Este es solo una introducción...

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Bueno, este fic tiene mi acostumbrado contenido filosófico, mucho humor, romance, misterio... bueno espero que les guste mucho! y que pasen un gratificante rato (Ajalas vocabulario fino) leyéndolo :D


	2. y Así comenzó

Capitulo 1

huuu, 1978! ULTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS...

Y que haremos saliendo de aquí?-

Ir a la biblioteca para terminar de hacer la terea de posiones

No idiota, que haremos saliendo de la escuela-

Tomar el expreso para regresar a londres-

NO, que haremos, para celebrar nuestra graduacion como hechiceros-

ejem.. ejem... cof soltar a Snape cof... quien dijo eso!-

CALLA SNAPE YA TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO HABLES MIENTRAS LABAS MIS ZAPATOS CON TU LENGUA-

Bueno, vamos a las tres escobas-

NHA!vamos algun lugar donde nunca hemos estado-

A la cabeza de puerco?-

No! idiota-

A la bilioteca municipal?

NO, un lugar donde podamos estar aguuuuusto-

En el vestidor de niñas?

No un lugar lejos de padres, de escuela y estudios, un lugar donde podamos despertar con la luz del radiante sol, las nuves blancas y el cielo salpicado de matices azules y pensar ... "HOY TENGO GANAS DE PISTEAR"

HEA?-

Si amigos... UN VIAJE DE GRADUACION!-

Hay un problema... mañana nos graduamos, grandisimo imbesil! ¬¬!

Calla estupido y sigue lamiendo mis zapatos!-

Tiene razón, para mañana no podemos organizar un viaje de toda una generación-

Quien dice que no!

Las ajencias de viaje ¬¬...

Eso ya lo veremos!... pasame un telefono-

Ejem... en howgarts no hay telefonos-

No?... conrrazón nunca me llegó mi llamada del casting... bueno alcanzame una lechuza-

A quien escribiras?-

A... magic dominos pizza y a los hoteles que tangan paquetes turisticos.., veamos-

**_Viaje completo por las las playas de Grecia_**

_Apartado para los alumnos de Durmstrang_

_**Viaje completo, tour por el Caribe**_

_Apartado para los alumnos de Borbateux_

_**Viaje completo, por Europa**_

_Apartado para los alumnos de la real academia de las Brujas de Salem_

_**Jamaica**_

_Apartado_

_**Francia**_

_Apartado_

_**Alemania**_

_Apartado_

_**Londres**_

_Apartado_

_**Oceanía**_

_Apartado_

_**Usa**_

_Apartado_

_**Canada**_

_Apartado_

_**Africa**_

_Apartado_

_**Brasil**_

_Apartado_

_**Haiti**_

_Libre!... a no Apartado... lo siento._

Todos comían pizza mientras leían las cartas de las lechuzas de todos los hoteles del mundo...

¿Alguien tiene otra idea?- Dijo Remus

Bueno, podríamos ir a Disneylandia- Peter respondió con tono soñador

Miren esto- leía la carta de la ultima lechuza James- viaje de graduación, el paquete incluye, antros, barra libre, paseos turisticos y transporte-

A donde!- Sirius preguntó emocionado

a . . .

**-ATENCION TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE HOWGARTS DE 7mo AÑO- **Sirius gritó con un alta voz arriba de la mesa de griffindor tomando la atencion de todos los de el gran comedor.-Los alumnos de Griffindor hemos organizado un viaje de generación- Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar y exitarse

A DONDE!- gritó uno

HA!...

HA!...

HA!...

ya! dinos!

Un lugar soleado-

Un lugar de mar-

Un lugar de mujeres en bikini-

La mejor cerveza del mundo-

Motos acuaticas-

Mujeres en Bikini-

Hoteles lujosos-

Y mujeres en bikini-

Descubrimientos arqueologicos-

Mujeres en bikini-

YAAAAAAAAAA dinos!- los alumnos gritaron a la vez

**ESTOY HABLANDO DE CANCÚN!-**

GRILLOS

**-YEEEY!-** Sirius gritó entre el silencio alzando el puño en señal de emocion

mas grillos

**-VAMOS GENTE, INCLUYE BARRA LIBRE!-** James apoyó entre el silencio

Barra Libre?-

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todos se emocionaron hasta el punto que Sirius tubo que taparse los oidos de tanto grito

Valla esto me destapó los oidos- Dijo Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores

Pero hay un problema, el vuelo sale mañana... justo despues del recibimiento de los titulos como hechiceros, así que tenemos que escribir a nuestros padres para que nos manden dinero, permiso y nustro traje de baño-

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí y un segundo despues corrieron a la salida del gran comedor para ir a la lechucería

Filch se encontraba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió un temblor en el piso, vió su vaso de agua y esta vibraba violentamente volteó hacia atras y antes de que se diera cuanta una estampida de alumnos lo atropeyó. -Esto nu hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado el trabajo de lava baños en el ministerio U.U-

Creo que hay un error en todo eso, dijiste , vuelo?- Remus pregunto a Sirius que hacía su carta

Si vuelo- contestó él

En que vamos a volar?... en Hipogriffos?-Volvió a preguntar con algo de enfado

Que seyó, iremos volando, no es emocionandte?-

Huy! si serás bruto- Lily le dijo a Sirius

Volaremos en avion- terminó de decir y todos se quedaron viendola como si no supieran de que hablaba

Avion?- seguian con la misma mirada

Avion, muggles...?-seguían pestañeando sin comprender

Creo que te hablan a ti- Peter le murmuró a James

hush!... los muggles inventaron algo llamado AVION, que es donde mucha gente se sube y toda junta vuela hasta un lugar...-

Como una escoba voladora gigante?- Se aventuró a preguntar James

Algo así, mas comodo y con comida incluida- la otra sonrió algo zatizfecha que hayan comprendido

Eso estará aguuuuusto- Sirius comentó feliz-

Que esperamos?... vamos a escribir a nuestros padres!...

Ejam... las lechuzas voladoras ya se terminaron- Dijo una alumna de ravenclaw

Que?-

Que vamos hacer?...como iremos, como pediremos permido, dinero y nuestro traje de baño!...

Disculpen por demorar tanto, tenia mil cosas que hacer, quizas piencen ¡¿Tanto para este capitulo insipido?... No esperen a ver lo que sigue es muy muy interesante!


	3. empiesa la locura

Capitulo dos... **Comienza la locura**

Llegaron a donde el lechurario en hogwarts...

La ultima lechuza la había mandado una niña de Hufflepuff , no había ni una mas, las plumas flotaban en el aire mientras decendían lentamente y los ultimos alumnos se fueron...

y nada mas que 4 caritas confundidas y tristes en el lugar

**Ó-O **NO HAY NADA...

**T-T** NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN VIAJE!

**ó . ó **ySin comida en el avión!

**¬ ¬ ** no, no , no! no nos podemos rendir solo por que no hay lechuzas, encontraremos otra manera de conseguir dinero...

Todos reunidos en botila estaban admirando el cochinito que porsupuesto era una alcancía...

¿Estas seguro de esto?-Preguntó Remus a Sirius que tenía un martillo en sus manos

No hay otra manera, ademas, es por la mejor de las causas - Cerró los ojos y respiró prefundamente- esperemos que un poco de cinta adesiva pueda dejar a "PORKY-PHOO"como nuevo...

_TRACK _... Sirius rompió la alcancía

Wow!... miren todo ese dinero!-Peter dijo al ver saltar muchas monedas

Creo que con todo esto no nos alcansará-Remus examinó tratando de encontrar modenas sueltas entre los restos de el cochinito

HEY! QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO !- Sorpresivamente entró Snape a la habitación y todos rapidamente voltearon asustados , Snape enojado caminó hacia ellos ...-PORKY-PHOO!... ROMPIERON A PORKY-PHOO!- Dijo con melancolía y lagrimas en sus ojos

Lo siento Snape, necesitamos dinero para ir al viaje- Se excusó James

Que!- Snape volteó hacia ellos con odio y fuego en sus ojos- Pensaban robarme mis ahorros... solo para ir a su estupido viaje!-

Ejem... je je je... si- Sirius respondió algo timidó

No es para tanto Snape, sabíamos que Porky-Phoo era el regalo de tu fallecído abuelo ademas de tu mejor amigo, pero entiende que es por una causa justa- Explicó despreocupadamente James- Si nos quedamos sin viaje quedaremos con un vacío emocional y traumatico, ademas de que quedaría descartada toda posibilidad de que Peter llegue a tener sexo en su vida , así como de que Lupin prueve gota de alcohol en su inmanchable racha de conductor designado...-.

Snape no hizo caso de toda esa explicación mantenía una mirada con ojos de plato y luego apretó los dientes, agarró un martillo-LES VOY HACER PAPILLA EL MIEMBRO!- les amenazó con todo el odio y coraje, parecía un maniaco homicida.

SEVERUS!- gritó desde atras una mujer de cabellos negros y piel centrina

MA?- Snape olvidó su enojo

Que modales!- regañó esta- cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con las herramientras de tortura de papá?

MAAA... es que yo solo-

No sigas jovencito! te agarré con las manos en la evicencia, Y MIRA QUE ENSEÑARLE A JUGAR CON HERRAMIENTAS PELIGROSAS A ESTOS DULCES JOVENCITOS- señaló a los cuatro griffindors, mientras ellos hacían los ojos cristalinos y tiernos como si fuecen los mas inocentes

MAMA, ellos estaban robando MI dinero, ROMPIERON MI ALCANCÍA!- dijo enojado e indignado Snape

Solo intentabamos recolectar algunos centavos para nuestro ultimo viaje juntos- Con pena y timidez Sirius le dijo a la madre de Snape

Nuestros padres no nos pueden mandar dinero- Complementó al punto del llanto Sirius,mientras Snape lo miraba rolando los ojos con enfado y negando la cabeza a la vez

Hooo... podrecillos- Dijo con lastima la señora Snape -No se preocupen, yo les puedo ayudar con algo de dinero- les dirijió una maternal sonrrisa

QUE?-

QUE?- Snape se sorprendió con muchisimo coraje

Para que se diviertan mucho- dijo ella cuando les dió un saquito pequeño pero pesado de galeones - Snape, no tienes algo que decir?- se borró la actitud maternal y se convirtió en regañona

Estas loca!-Dijo este enojado

No, pideles perdón!-Volvió a regañar, mientras Snape tragó mucho coraje y sus puños temblaban

Perdón- Dijo apunto de reventar

Muy bien- su mamá le abrazó- Tu, no quieres ir al viaje?

NO! NO! NO! esperé 7años separarme totalemnte de ellos como para ahora pasar mis ultimos meses viedoles las caras y aun peor! A LA LUZ DEL SOL!-

Jajajaj, que sarcastico eres Snape, toma!- Le dió otro saco de galeones a Snape- Y toma- Una maleta con todas sus cosas, PARA QUE TE DIVIERTAS MUCHO, que lastima, tu padre quería que fueras a Transilvania con nosotros, pero te divertiras mas en tu viaje, ese curso de pociones avanzadas tendrá que esperar- Dijo sonrriendole mientras Snape ahora tembraba con mucha mas fuerza, pero ahora tenía un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo...

Ya me voy, se divierten mucho, y no te quiero ver Snape hasta que no termine el viaje con muchas fotos- dijo alegre- Y Nunca mas muestres esos modales jugando con herramientas pesadas- Se fué sin mas la mamá de Snape dejando a estos 4 griffindors y este Slytherin en el cuarto.

Que agradable señora- Dijo Sirius con una sonrrisa

Muy agradable- tambien añadió Remus -Snape, creo que debemos retractarnos, tu sabes por todas esas veces que te recordamos a tu madre cuando estabamos de mal humor-

Snape no respondió seguía tembrando con el tic en el ojo

Ejem... tenemos que prepararnos, nos vemos luego Snape

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto no es suficiente-

Contaron el dinero ...

No no es suficiente para el avion- Remus habló- Pero es suficiente si nos vamos en barco

Barco?-Peter protestó- PERO PERO YO KIERO VOLAR!

Peter escuha, no podemos, no tenemos mas dinero! ademas agradece a la vida, si no fuera por la madre de Snape iriamos en burro-Regañó Sirius

Oigan, por que no esperamos a que regrese una lechuza, pedimos el resto del dinero a nuestros padres todos vamos en avión... ¬¬... que gran idea, me pregunto por que no lo pensé antes-

Jajajaja... no resultaría- Dijo Lily desde atras-

Que?-

No, por que los vuelos se acabaron, amenos que quieran esperar unos meses-

Que? como que se acabaron?-

Ajam, ya no hay vuelos, todos hemos comprado ya nuestro boleto de avión-

Los chicos estaban en el gran comedor, todos los padres de los graduados estaban con sus hijos, escepto los de Sirius y James

Sabes hubiera sido bueno ir en avion, ademas de la comida gratis, tengo curiocidad de abordar algo muggle- Dijo Sirius

Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada, ya compramos nuestros pasajes en barco, el hubiera no existe-James dijo cuando suspiró y volteó enfrente de él -Amenos claro que...

Que?-

Ya lo veras!-Dijo con una malisiosa sonrisa James

James fué hasta los Hufflepuff con los pasajes en Barco (los 4 de sus amigos)

Ustedes ya compraron su boleto de avion?-

Si- respondieron ellos

Bueno que lastima-Negó la cabeza este

Porque?-Preguntó uno de ellos

Lo que pasa es que... bueno los mejores viajes para ir al nuevo continente son por... no no les va a interesar...

QUE?-

por- miró a ambos lados con mirada insospechada- b a r c ooooo-

Que?

Si ustedes saben, como -miro de buevo a ambos lados- p i r a t a sssss

PIRATAS!-uno de ellos dijo

Me dan miedo los piratas- otro dijo escondiendose en su tunica de Hufflepuff

No, no, como piratas buenos- James dijo rapidamente

Mi papy me dijo que todos los piratas son malos-

Bueno, por eso, un viaje en barco como pirata bueno es muy divertido... mas divertido que incluso un maratón de Barney y sus amigos

HABLAS ENSERIO!-gritó uno de ellos entusiasmado

Claro- Dijo James- pero... ya no se puede, por que, ya compraron sus voletos de avion, que lastima, tendré que tirar estos voletos de Barco que encontré... claro amenos que alguien lo quiera cambiar...Bueno hasta luego chicos!-Se despidió James y comenzó a irse

ESPERA!-gritaron los Hufflepuff

si?-

Nosotros te cambiaremos ese boleto por ... lo que tu quieras-

No se esque... es un viaje como pirata bueno... es muy tentador, a mi me gustaría ir con mis amigos pero...

Te damos nuestro boleto de avion y unas golosinas!

No sé, es que es un viaje como pirata bueno-James dijo algo indeciso

PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS-suplicaron

Bueno, pero solo se los cambiaré esta vez, por que me caen bien-

James llegó con Sirius con 4 boletos en avión

Sevido amigo mio, clase turista-dijo con una sonrisa

USHHH... yo quería primera clase-

oye oye no abuses de nuestra suerte-

Jajajaja era broma! esto si va a estar bien cool!

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

_**c o n t i n u a r a**_

_Hoola! si me he tardado bastante, pero era por que mis padres extendieron las vacaciones y no pude usar la compu, pero les prometo capitulo por semana (su algo no se traviesa claro) pasenla coool! _

**alex black bird** : JAJAJAJAJAJ si esta bien graciosa esa cancion, son de esas que te pone de buen humor cuando la escuchas.Ya pronto los veras en un avion, y no solo eso sino tb en el hotel, taxy y todas esas cosas que no conocen. Si soy mexicana y tambien de Jalisco! jajajaja que considencia! muchas gracias por tus rr siempre cuento con ellos ;) gracias! un saludote a tu amiga besos byes!

**stephy-potter :** Gracias por tu rr, jajaja si lo escribí como para que evoque a un trailer gringo jajaja lastima que si tarde en escribir cada capitulo pero ya prometo no tardar , gracias!

**petitange21 : **Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste la introduccion espero que tambien te guste estos capitulos nuevos

**Leo Black Le-fay : **jajajajaja te ries y me haces reir jajajaja muchas gracias por leerlo y me gusta que aunque te entretenga

**Magui :** JAJAJAJA gracias por tu rr, espero que tb te guste este cap2

**carly-mckinnon-potter : **Muchas gracias por tu rr, bueno ya voy para esa parte ya veras por que es de oro. Te prometo escribir lo mejor y mas gracioso que pueda cuando llegue a ese capitulo, pasciencia que no creo tarde mucho. SEVERUS TB! jajaja

un beso y un abraso a todas byes! se cuidan mucho!


	4. En el avion

**El avion**

Lo siento joven, pero solo nos queda en barco-

Que!- Snape cuestiono con furia

Si, los vuelos se han terminado, solo quedan en barco

* * *

_**Playa, cerveza y raven,**_

_**es la nata, nada mas,**_

_**mientras mi chava se asolea, **_

_**yo le miro sin mas con discreción**_

_**a las muchachas del voley y soccer ball. **_

_**Mi amigo se ligo una vieja,**_

_**era una rubia del tostal,**_

_**tenia un cuerpo de perla,**_

_**resultó ser un hombre con silicón**_

_**y no lo supo hasta cuando lo llevo al revolcón.**_

_**Hey, carnal, **_

_**este es el viaje de generación,**_

_**es el que nunca regresara,**_

_**unos cuantos días de mucho sol y otro tanto de alcohol…**_

_Hey , carnal_- cantaba Sirius con unos lentes del sol y su maleta en el aeropuerto de Londres- _este es el viaje de generación, con bikinis y mucho , mucho sol-_ seguía cantando mientras buscaba a sus compañeros en la sala de espera

A lo lejos aparecieron algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, pero seguía buscando a sus amigos de Griffindor

Hey!- Escuchó por atrás, dio media vuelta y vio con un vestido corto de Playa a Lily, tenia una maleta de rueditas y muchos collares de flores en su cuello y por primera vez una coleta alta, muy muggle

Acaso esta es Lily Potter sin su túnica negra-preguntó

La misma-contestó

Woow, con esos dos , ahora comprendo por que James se entusiasmaba espiando en el agujero de las bañeras de dama- Dijo mientras observaba con atención su escote

Plash, Lily le proporcionó una cachetada -U.Ú tus amigos están en viendo postales en una tienda de por ahí…

Lupin y Peter estaban en la tienda de souvenirs, viendo postales cuando de repente entró Sirius

Que te parece esta- Le dijo Peter a Lupin mostrándole una postal de una chica en tanga

M mmm- No creo que a mi mamá le agrade mucho ver a una chica en tanga

Hola muchachos- entro Sirius al lugar con una mejilla bien roja e inflamada

Veo que también te encontraste con Lily- Dijo Peter que cuando volteó la cara tenia la mejilla roja e inflamada

Fue inevitable-

No ha llegado ¿James?-

No, apenas acabo de llegar no he visto más que a Lily y a ustedes dos

Los chicos estuvieron por ahí recorriendo las tiendas del aeropuerto, hasta que sonò una voz femenina….

El vuelo a Mexasdlaqksj favor de pasar a la puerta aowiroiweroqqjkw yqw eqwjelkqjwe

Que ¿dijo?- preguntó Lupin

No c, no entendí nada será mejor que regresemos a la sala de espera-

Cuando regresaron los muchachos vieron que no había nadie y la puerta para que pasaran los pasajeros al avión estaba cerrándose

Noooo!- corrieron todos hacia la señorita -¿A donde va ese vuelo?-

A Mexico, peor ya es tard…-

SI! Ese es nuestro vuelo!-

¿Y sus boletos?-

Tu los tienes Sirius!- Dijen a la vez Peter y Lupin

Ho si… creo que …- Buscaba por su chaqueta- están… OO no los encuentro-

Voltearon a ver a Sirius con cara de locos homicidas-

Si aquí están!- Le dieron el boleto a la señorita y le corrieron por el pasillo para llegar al avion….

WWOOOOW- Dijo Lupin, como en las películas!-

Espero que tengan un buen menú- Peter dijo mientras pasó la lengua por sus labios

Espero que tengan azafatas tan lindas como en la tv-

Bienvenidos-Dijo el capitán en la puerta del avión, que tenía curiosamente una cachetada marcada en su mejilla

Hoo! También usted- Dijeron Peter y Sirius

Fue inevitable-contestó este…

De metieron a buscar lugar por todas partes, vieron a James sentado ya junto a Lily, con una familiar marca de cachetada en la mejilla, le saludaron todos y fueron hacia atrás del avión donde solo habían tres asientos disponibles, un par de asientos pasillo ventana, y otro mas, que era ventana, a lado de un extraño sujeto encorvado, con el pelo largo que le tapaba la cara y muy delgado

Que miedo!- Dijo Sirius y rápidamente se sentó en los asientos vacíos lejos del tipo, -El que no gandaya , batalla- dijo Peter y rapidamente se sentó a lado de Sirius y Lupin quedó mirando a los lados confundido…-Umsh!...- se sentó en el unico asiento disponible, a lado del sujeto

Ese sujeto me recuerda a esa niña del aro- dijo con temor- me pregunto si también puede salir de la tv- pensó

Lupin estaba nervioso, mirando a los lados, mientras aquel chico respiraba sonando similar a Lord Valder (Star Wars). –Así que también te uniste al viaje de generación a cancún- Comentó tratando de sonar amigable

Entre los respiros profundos y sonoros dijo –Si-

Hay… ¿entonces eres de Howgarts?- volvió a preguntar

Si-

No recuerdo haberte visto por ahí-… un silencio incomodo se suscitó, mientras Sirius y Peter platicaban

Creo que ya estamos volando, mira que pequeños se ven esas dos personas de ahí abajo-Dijo Peter

¿Bromeas?-Lily que estaba delante de ellos le escuchó- Aun siquiera despega el avión

Rayos, pensé que ya llegaríamos, tengo ganas de ir al baño- dijo Sirius

Puedes ir al baño, están ahí hasta el fondo- Le explico Lily

Justo cuando Sirius se iba a levantar algo sonó como a botón,

Abrochen bien sus cinturones y acomoden su respaldo- Dijo la azafata por un micrófono –Estamos a punto de despegar-…

Un hombre muy delgado y con los labios pintados pasó al frente del avión, mientras la azafata explicaba,-Las salidas de emergencia están ahí- El hombre apuntó- las mascarillas de seguridad se ponen así…-El azafato miró hacia Sirius y se le quedó viendo con una profunda lujuria

Sirius tragó saliva nervioso

Esperamos que disfruten su vuelo- terminó de decir la azafata y el individuo se acercó a Sirius con una sonrisa

Cualquier cosa que pida, solo tiene que apretar ese botón-Señaló al botón que llama las azafatas – O si quiere que yo personalmente lo atienda, estaré ahí, junto a los baños… disfruta el vuelo, guapo- le cerró el ojo y se fue

Sirius estaba muy frekiado con un ojo mas grande que otro y los labios retorcidos, mientras Peter estaba sumamente emocionado por la comida del avion que se mostraba en la revista

Ya sé- Pensó Sirius- Iré al baño llegando a mexico- respiro profundo…- Lily¿en cuanto tiempo llegamos a mexico? –

Unas 10 horas-

OO-

……

Mientras tanto el barco estaba por sarpar, Snape llegó con cara de amargado y se puso en un camarote muy humilde : Bueno , de tan lo menos , estaré yo solo- dijo el mismo… poco antes esa frase llegaron un par de Hufflepuff vestidos con camisas de elmo y su luchpack –Esto será genial-

Ustedes ¿de donde salieron?- preguntó Snape horrorizado

Somos… ¡TUS COMPAÑEROS DE CAMAROTE, todos a cantar una cancion!

No , dime que no es verdad Señor!-Suplicó Snape

_-Había una vez un barco chikito!..._ todos comenzaron a cantar mientras Snape comenzó a darse de topes contra la pared…

……

Por otro lado Lupin se encontraba leyendo su revista un poco incomodo por que el sujeto de a lado solo respiraba con la boca

Oye amigo¿te sientes bien?

El sujeto le volteó a ver con los pelos enormes y negros en la cara, Lupin se puso re-nervioso- El sujeto agarró la bolsa de vomito y Puaj….

Peter volteó a ver a Lupin, este parecía hacerle señas raras con los ojos, pero Peter no comprendía

Sirius, creo que Lupin quiere decirnos algo-…

Lupin estaba tratando de hacerle entender a sus amigos que aquel hombre no solo olía a vomito sino que también le había salpicado el pantalón

Amigo, ire a limpiarme y ademas mandaré al alguien a que te de algo de tomar, para que te sientas mejor- el sujeto no respondió solo siguió vomitando

Oye Lupin va al baño- Dijo Sirius mientras veía que Lupin se dirigía al fondo, es mi oportunidad-

Sirius se levantó, y el azafato lo miró de nuevo con lujuria y también se levantó

Lupin abrió la puerta de entrada del baño, Sirius trató de acelerar el paso antes de que la cerrara al igual que el azafato que se acercaba rápidamente a Sirius…

Sirius sin discreción corrió hacia la puerta del baño a unos segundos de que Lupin la cerrara y el azafato, corrió tras él…

Pum… la puerta del baño de cerró totalmente y Sirius volteó hacia atrás, el azafato corría a toda hacia él.

No te preocupes amor, el otro baño está, desocupado-

He.. he.. he… yo… esperaré-

¿Esperaras?-

Si.. si , mi amigo, entro a este-

Hoo ya entiendo- Dijo el azafato gay

Es que, hay cosas que no puede hacer solo- explicó Sirius

Ho.. bueno, podemos ayudarle… los dos…-

Que!- Ahora estaba mas que nervioso y con los ojos de plato –No.. no creo que mi amigo, sea de esos que…

Le di un vistazo, no esta nada mal- dijo con voz baja sexy

mMmM.. no jejje, tengo que consultarlo con él…

LUPIN ABRE-tocó la puerta con puñetazos

Sirius?- Lupin hablo desde el baño- Tengo todo controlado, no pasó nada solo que manché la ropa

Abre, Lupin-seguía diciendo

El espacio es muy reducido, no cabes Sirius-Dijo Lupin-No quiero que estés incomodo

Nha, ya sabes como soy, me amueldo a la situación, tu solo abre la maldita puerta!-dijo desesperado

Lupin sin comprender la situación abrió la puerta, Sirius entro rápidamente con brusquedad, se desabrochó los pantalones

El azafato estaba escuchando el sonido del cierre- Cielos si que tenía urgencia de estar con su amigo-

¿Sirius? Si que tenias urgencia de venir- Dijo Lupin con la cara de Oo

El azafato escuchaba desde afuera emocionado se acercó la azafata

¿Que pasa?-

Recuerdas al chico sexy, esta con su amigo aquí dentro- dijo mientras pegó la oreja en la puerta del baño y la azafata también lo hizo…

Voltéate Lunático- Dijo Sirius, para que no le viera directamente haciendo del baño

pero si apenas me puedo mover- Dijo Lupin, aparte creme no es nada cómodo estar así, compartiendo este chibi-baño con tigo

Creedme que para mi tampoco es cómodo, pero no había otra manera-Sirius Dijo mientras enojado comenzó a desalojar el aguacero

Todas las azafatas escuchaban en la puerta con oído pegado y algunos alumnos también se acercaron a escuchar algo…

Hoooo siiii! No sabes lo bien que se siente cuando lo haces con muchisisisimas ganas- Dijo Sirius mientras se relajaba de descargándose de la vejiga-

Todos los que tenían el oído pegado comenzaron a reírse incluyendo a Peter, James y Lily que cambien se habían levantado para escuchar tras la puerta…

Ya soy feliz- Dijo Sirius mientras se abrochaba el pantalón- ¿Y ahora Lupin, dime que traes ahí? –Señaló el pantalón de Lupin donde traía la mancha de vomito extensa- Esta verdaderamente grande- comentó

Todos los que escuchaban comenzaron a reírse más y a poner ojo de plato

Y además me deja apestando el pantalón ayúdame con esto- Dijo Lupin- Yo estiro, tu tallas- tomó un papel y le llenó de jabón y comenzó a tallar…

¡ Talla mas duro! – Dijo Lupin al ver que no se quitaba la mancha

Todos los oyentes seguían atentos al espectáculo auditivo, hasta le capitán estaba ahí escuchando….

Hay Remus, hago lo que puedo ¡mis manos no me dan para mas!-Regañó

Y Sirius que decía que era todo un "As" con las manos- Dijo James desde afuera

Que desilusión, los mas guapos tienen que ser maricas-Una ravenclaw dijo con desilusión

Ya , por fin!-Dijo Lupin- , el pantalón quedo mojado, peor ya se secará-

Ya hay que salir de aquí que me ando sofocando-Sirius finalmente propuso y rápidamente TODOS los que escucharon corrieron a sus respectivos lugares…

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraba el Azafato viendo a los dos con lujuria

Trata de no verlo a los ojos, luego no te lo quitaras de enzima- Murmuró Sirius a Lupin, Lupin se acercó al hombre…

Disculpe, mi compañero de asiento se siente mareado y necesita una pastilla para el vomito-

Enseguida se la llevo guapo- dijo este con una sonrisa picara

Lupin no hizo caso y se fue a sentar. Veía a que todos le miraban de re-ojo

¿Que le pasa a esta gente? –

¿Que se yo!

Los dos se sentaron en sus lugares cuando anunciaron la hora de la comida…..

POR FIN- dijo Peter emocionado ya con su babero puesto…

¿Pollo o carne?- la azafata ofreció a Peter

Uno de uno y otro de otro- contestó con mirada golosa

Solo puede uno señor-

Bueno , entonces… carne!-

La azafata le dio su bandejita de comida, con una mini-ración de zopa. Otra mini ración de pollo y un pan pequeño…

¿Que? Esto apenas me llena cuando estoy como roedor- Peter vio con desilusión su pequeño plato

¿Pollo o Carne?- preguntó a Sirius

Pollo- dijo este

Espero que el baño le haya sido de su agrado- Le dijo la azafata, que por cierto era una mona sexy a los ojos de Sirius

Ho.. pues solo visite uno, puede acompañarme a visitar el otro. Dijo cerrándole el ojo Sirius a la Azafata

ENFERMO BISEXUAL- le gritó ella al apuesto chico de cabello negro

Bisexual?... por que?... U.U…

_**Playa, cerveza y raven, **_

_**es la nata, nada mas,**_

_**en el avión descubrieron,**_

_**el galanazo era era el puto del salón, **_

_**se fajó en los baños pequeños, **_

_**con otro wey bien maricón,**_

_**esto solo se supo en el viaje de generación! …**_


	5. Chapter 5

MelinSnape: Hola! muchas gracias por elegir mi fic, me da mucho gusto que lo estés pasando bien leyéndolo. ¿De que parte de Mex eres,bueno la canción es algo que no podrás encontrar en la red, ya que es una que compusimos entre toda mi banda después de nuestro viaje de generación en Cancún, de ahí es donde básicamente sacaré casi todas las ideas del fic.

carly-mckinnon-potter: Si da mucho que pensar y seguirá dando de si, las cosas se ponen mas locas cada vez, muchas gracias por leer este fic! Besos!

marianitaweasley :Je gracias! me alegra que te guste y te divierta, besos!

alex black bird: Si se me da por actualizar repentinamente, trataré de no abandonar mucho este fic, je gracias por seguirlo desde el primer capitulo, te hiva a tomar la palabra de lo de la experiencia de tu hermano, solo que bueno, tenia que seguir una secuencia de mi propio viaje. Cuanto siento que no se haya hecho tu viaje, sabes por aca teníamos el mismo problema, pero finalmente se hizo!. Haaa por cierto, yo también soy de Guadalajara, cuando tengas oportunidad pásame tu mail! Besos y Abrazos BYES!.

amintajuliette: Hola , gracias por elegir este fic para leer, si Lily es conservadora y sus amigas igual, pero vamos, todos dejamos nuestra moral de lado cuando entramos a ver a vaqueros, latins lovers con látigo en tanga º¬º ... jajaja, no no es verdad, tan solo es parte de la diversión! que genial que seas de Cancún, eres de una tierra increíblemente maravillosa!

**- Damas y caballeros, favor de abrocharse sus cinturones que pronto descenderemos a la cd. de Cancún- **

El avión aterrizó, unos momentos después se encontraban todos bajando por las escaleras.. .

Ya era hora, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Peter saliendo de las escaleras

¿Que dices?- dijo Sirius - Te comiste dos platos de este avión... ¡te comiste mi postre!-

No te enojes Sirius- dijo James- Peter tiene dos estómagos que alimentar en de él y el del bebé que tiene dentro- dijo mientras empezó a carcajearse-

Adiós Guapote, espero que hayas disfrutado tu vuelo- Apareció de repente el azafato gay detrás de Sirius

hee!- Sirius volteó con miedo y la pupila de puntito, solamente se siguió mas rápido

¡Hasta que llegamos!- dijo Remus mientras se estiraba, -ese sol y ese clima tan húmedo que se respira-dijo soñadoramente mientras bajaba de las escalinatas del avión y antes de que diera otro paso pum... cayó sobre caca de perro, mancándose nuevamente el pantalón

Se reunieron todos en donde recogen el equipaje. Todos estaban esperando sus maletas mientras veían girar la rampilla...

Sirius, pero que guardadito lo tenías- dijo James con discreción y una sonrisa in disimulable

¿Que?- dijo este tirando de loco a su amigo

Pues lo de tu y Remus-

Que ¿que tengo con Remus?-

No lo ocultes, ya todos vimos que ustedes dos hicieron...- Antes de que terminara Sirius le tapó la boca

Solo voy a aclarar, que no soy gay, mi gusto por las mujeres es total y parcial-

Entonces¿tu y Remus estaban buscando estímulos nuevos? AWWWWWRR amores perros-

No, yo y Remus no hemos hecho ni haremos nada!- Dijo indignado mientras agarró su maleta

Lily estaba esperando su maleta cuando de repente un hombre moreno, alto delgado, de pelo negro y totalmente latino se le acercó

Hola señorita, no sabia que en el avión bajaban ángeles del cielo-dijo con su acento latino

Ho, que lindo- Respondió tímida y chapeteada Lily

Soy Enrrique Lopéz y con gusto le daré un tour por Cancún- hizo un ademán cual mago ilusionista y sacó de la oreja de Lily una flor roja

Bah!. Dijo con envidia James mientras veía desde atrás- Ese muggle ¿que sabe de magia?-

¿En que hotel te hospedaras? Señorita-Preguntó

En el Oasis- respondió

Entonces, iré por ti para llevarte a mi casa cerca de la playa- le rió mientras un brillo salió de sus dientes y una leve ventisca sacudió su pelo

Que engreído- Dijo con celos James- Vamos Lily, no te juntes con extraños, primero te seducen , luego piden recompensa

Adiós linda flor británica, nos veremos pronto- se despidió y desapareció rápidamente

Es tan guapo-dijo una muchacha

Es todo un porn-star latino- dijo otra

yo lo quiero envuelto para regalo- Dijo el azafato gay

James solo miró con celos -Yo tengo mas gracia que él tan solo en mi pié derecho- dijo mientras Peter que pasaba con su maleta de ruedas le arroyó el pié

HAAAY!- gritó

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Sirius

Si amigo tienes mucha gracia jajajaja, nada mas compáralo, guapo, gañán, con actitud y carácter, valentía ... solo hay un hombre que le hace comparación... YO!-

Prrrfff jajajajaja- rió una chica- Sirius ¿también lo quieres sacudir en el baño?-

Ahora Sirius tenía la misma cara enojada que su amigo y todos reían de él -Basta! y ahora les aclaro todo, YO NO SOY GAY, no me interesan los hombres, no tengo nada que ver con Remus y solo fue un maldito mal entendido, ok!

De repente Peter llega detrás de Sirius

Cof.. Cof... Remus necesita ayuda, está en los baños, por ahí- señaló hacia los baños de hombre

Toda la gente comenzó a reír mas

Malditos malpensados ¬¬- murmuró desde bajo, fue hasta el baño de hombre, donde Remus se encontraba limpiándose el pantalón en el lavabo -Maldita sea- maldijo Sirius-Que acaso tienes un letrero que dice "Mánchame el pantalón" en la espalda

Lo siento caí por accidente-Dijo Remus - sobre caca de perro¿que maldito perro hace caca en una pista de avión?

Sirius miró sospechosamente a los lados :Ejem, supongo que uno con mucha urgencia

No me digas que fuiste...-

NO jajaja, solo era broma, anda te ayudo a limpiarte-

Con un poco de papel, jabón y agua se arregló el asunto pero había un problema

Ahora todos pensaran que me hice pipí-Dijo Remus viéndose por el espejo

Bueno, y que, todos tiene accidentes a diario-

Bueno trataré de disimularlo, solo necesito mi maleta, me cambio de pantalones

¿Como que mi maleta se quedó en Londres?- Lupin hablaba con el encargado y supervisor de maletas

Si hijo, tu maleta no alcanzó el vuelo, ahora está en Londres, y llegara en unos dos días... ¿amigo se hizo pipí? -preguntó este al ver el pantalón mojado

Me lleva la ... put... ma.. la .. chin...- empezó a patalear

¿Que pasa con tu maleta Remus?- Peter preguntó mientras lamía su nieve de chocolate - ¿Ya la encontraron?- justo cuando terminó de decir esto, la bola de nieve que lamía cayó del cono hasta los pantalones recién lavados de Remus - Em... perdón

Remus respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su paciencia -Vamos al hotel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el barco

Snape estaba tapándole con ambas almohadas las orejas mientras todos los hufflepuff cantaban a la vez

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente_ Y UNA VEZ MAS _había un hoyo en el fondo de la mar _aplausos _había un hoyo en el fondo de la mar _aplausos _ había un hoyo, había un hoyo, había un hoyo en el fondo de la lar... _Y AHORA REVELDE!_ Y SOY REBELDE, POR QUE NO SIGO A LOS DEMÁS, Y SOY REBELDE !..._

basta. basta esa canción me va hacer reventarme una vena- dijo Snape callando a todos

Diosito no le gusta la gente enojona- Dijo un chico Hufflepuff

A mi me viene valiendo lo que le gusta a Dios- gritó -¿Que no saben otra cosa que hacer mas que cantar cancioncitas tontas?

No maldigas que así que Santa Claus no te traerá nada-

Santa Claus no existe, no es mas que un absurdo invento de la empresa Coca Cola que todos los productos usan para que se consuman regalos idiotas en día de navidad- Contestó Snape como si fuera de los mas lógico

No es cierto! Snata existe!- Se fue llorando una Hufflepuff

Severus no seas amargado, MEJOR CANTA CON NOSOTROS!-

_Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás mi padre grita otra vez que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz  
con mi manera de ser.(_Cantaba uno de ellos con un microfono)-  
-_Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.__ -_ (Otro completó)

Todos-_Y soy rebelde cuando no sigo a los demás y soy rebelde cuando te quiero hasta rabiar_- Snape le hiva a dar un colapso en el corazón, pero gracias a Dios su barco llegaría en cualquier momento a su destino...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchachos, y este será nuestro cuarto-Dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta con la llave

y "TIN TIN" (sonidito de cuando reinicia Windows 95)

Todos quedaron parpadeando con la pupila de puntito (Como me gusta esa expresión ¿verdad?) sin poderlo creer

La cama... NO tiene colchón- Dijo James

El piso tiene la marca de que alguien murió ahí- Dijo Sirius señalando una silueta dibujada

El baño... no tiene puerta-Dijo Remus

Ufff.. no te preocupes Remus, si tu y Sirius quieren hacer sus cosas, James y yo nos podemos salir- Dijo Peter con burla y a la vez Remus y Sirius le voltearon a ver con ojos de bala- Fue broma, fue broma- les dijo con miedo

Cof .. Coff- Alguien tras ellos se aclaró la garganta y los cuatro voltearon al unisolo

Toda la generación estaba indignada y dispuesto a lincharlos

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, estaba un poco soso, pero es de esos capítulos necesarios, ;)


	6. Cap 6 conozcamos alrededor

Hola muchachas, uff, he tenido un problema por un fic, que lastima que me lo han quitado sin razón alguna, pero chicas aquí les tengo este cap que me tardé en subir por que tube unas semanitas sin poder subir nada. Antes que nada quiero hacerles una reverencia de agradecimiento a todas por sus reviews. Muchisimas gracias, desafortunadamente la pagina no me abre para responderles personalmente, así que será cuando suba el siguiente capitulo cuando el virus de mi compu lo quiten por una vez por todas. GRACIAS ,BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

_Atte: Gallagher Sister_

**-)(I)(-**

-¿Vieron que salió Jollette de la Academia?-Decía un chico de Hufflepuff

- Si ahora yo le voy a Erasmo-Respondió otra chica

-Dios mio si siguen hablando de la academia juro por mi vida que habrá una situacion de "Hombre al Agua"- Pensó Snape que estaba recargado en el barandal viendo el mar

Depronto una maravillosa noticia...

-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!-gritó alguien

-¡Ho!- Se le pusieron ojos de estrellita -¡Porfin!-Se secó una lagrima- Agarró sus maletas y se puso a primera fila en la cola para desbordar con una sonriza

-Severus, veo que estas feliz, tan feliz como mi cajita feliz-Dijo un chico Hufflepuff con su camisa de Spider Man y Snape roló los ojos con enfado

-Ejem, si-respondió

-Siento que no te sepas ni una canción, nisiquiera las del show de las Pistas de Blue-Siguió el muchacho -Creo que te hace falta ver un verdadero programa de tv show-completó mientras guardó a su elmo

-¿Idiotita, ¿no se te hace que estas muy grande para ver esa porquería para niños?-Finalmente le dijo Snape con enfado lo que quería decir desde la primera vez que puso un pié en el barco

-¿Que tiene de malo? gracias a eso aprendí a contar y el abecedario y porqué no tengo que meterme el lapiz a la nariz y tomar que agua purificada no es lo mismo que tomar agua del mar-Dijo con inocencia

-Esas estupideces las aprendes en cualquier lado, chico ,es hora que sepas de donde bienen realente los bebés- Snape bajó la maleta al piso y sacó una revista

--------------------------------------------

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-Dijo Sirius calmando a todos los alumnos enfadados

-¡¿Tranquilos, ¿Como podemos estar tranquilos? mi cuarto NO TIENE TECHO-Dijo una Ravenclaw

-¿Que mejor que ver las estrellas de noche, es como dormir bajo el techo ficticio del gran comedor, solo que esta vez los pajaros serán originales-trató de ayudar James

-Hay un vagabundo viviendo en mi regadera- Se quejó un Slytherin

-Bueno almenos sabes que la bañera es habitable-Sirius le respondió

-Solo hay pornogafía en la tv-Se quejó Lily

-Hoo! ya ven, ¡no tedemos que rentar videos, exelente programacion-Dijo Peter mientras prendió la tv y todos los hombres se acomodaron con palomitas para verla atentos.

-Anda, tomenlo con calma-Dijo Lupin a las chicas- Sabemos que no es el gran hotel, pero estamos en una fabulosa playa, un fabuloso paraiso y con las personas que queremos, no nos vamos amargar la vida por unos detallitos insignificantes de los cuartos-

-Vamos chicas-Dijo Lily-¡A la playa!- emocionada gritó mientras todos los hombres se amontonaron frente la tv, escepto por Lupin que negó con la cabeza co el entretenimiento de los chicos.

Mientras tanto en un Yate privado hiva llegando un adinerado sujeto con camisa playera y sombrero tejido

-Espero que ese estupido de Peter no me haya mentido hacerca de este lugar-Dijo el hombre con lentes de sol

-No se preocupe jefecito estoy seguro que este lugar estará muy bien- Dijo un sujeto de Rubio que le acompañaba

-Eso espero-dijo mientras tomaba de su coco- ¿Donde está mi crema bloqueadora?-dijo

-Aqui está jefecito-Dijo una sexy chica en bikiny negro con una charola donde había un bloqueador

-Sha saben como mi piel es sencible al sol-Dijo el sujeto- Ahora -aplaudió dos veces seguidas- ¡equipajeEeEeEeEe!-Dijo cantando como coro y la sexy chica y el sujeto rubio cargaron 10 maletas cada uno tras aquel adinerado sujeto mientras llegaban a su suite precidencial recerbada en el Royal Real 5 estrellas mas lujoso de Cancún.

---

-Chicos, ¿no me quieren acompañar a dar una vuelta por ahí?-Preguntó Lupin mientras todos los hombres tomaban cerveza y comían nachos mientra veían la tv

-Mi no moverme, tv-Dijo Sirius mientas agarró un puño de palomitas de un chico Slytherin de lado suyo

-¿Que me dices tu James?-Esperanzadoramente preguntó a su amigo de lentes

-Sabes, de cada 10 personas que no aprovechan la programación ... 5 son la midad- respondió mientras limpió los lentes para ver mejor

Lupin volteó a ver a Peter para encontrar un posible apoyo pero aquél erael mas entuciasmado de todos, miraba atentamente la tv hasta adelante mientras bebía en con esas gorras que tienen una cerveza de cada lago y una pajilla especial hacia la boca

-Peter, ¿sabías que el alcohol mata lentamente?-Dijo Lupin

-No importa, no tengo prisa-Respondió Peter

Rendido el chico se fué solo, pero justo al voltear hacia atras vió aquel alumno desconocido que le tocó de compañero en el avión

-Yo puedo acompañarte-Dijo el sujeto con voz aguda y rasposa, tenia el pelo largo, negro y le tapaba la cara

-Como quieras-Dijo Lupin con miedo y nerviosismo

Ambos chicos fueron a vagar por las afueras del hotel, y entre la malesa se encontraron con una alberca contigua .. una alberca nudista...

-Dios mio-Dijo Lupin- Estoy en el paraiso-Dijo cuando vió a lado de la alberca nudista un mostrador de tours arqueologicos.Se coló a la alberca y entre todas esas esculturales chicas desnudas estos dos sujetos eran los unicos con ropa, mientras Lupin veía los tours emocionado, el chico extraño de pelo negro comenzó a ver a las chicas y a acercarse para olerles el pelo.

-Que mal para tener uno de estos tours se necesita ser huesped del hotel-Dijo Lupin mientras leía- El Royal Real 5 estrellas

El chico de cabello negro seguía oliendo cabello de las chicas asoleandose espandandolas-¿Se te perdió algo imbesil?-Dijo una chica mientras lo cacheteó y el sujeto hizo un sonido semiliar al que hacen lso gatos cuanto atacan.

Derrepente de los vestidores sale aquel millonario con bata y lentes de sol

-Vea bien, todo lleno de asquerosos muggles-Le dijo a su ayudente rubio

-Si ahora estoy viendo muy bien jefecito -Dijo el rubio mientas se acomodaba los lentes del sol y admiraba la alberca nudista llena de mujeres...y se cruzó la chica de cabello obscuro-Bella ¿Y tu traje de baño?-Preguntó al verla desnuda con tanga tomando el sol.

Ella encojió los hombros y siguió como si nada, luego el jefecito se quitó sus lentes armani obscuros y su bata -A la pisinAaAaAaAaAa- dijo cantando en coro y se abentó a la alberca por el trampolin con una mortal doble.

Lupin al ser salpicado por el agua volteó a ver...-¿VOLDEMORT?- quedó en shock

-¿Alguien a caso mencionó mi nombre?-dijo voldy buscando por todas partes mientras Lupin se escondió tras una maseta para ocultarse y aquel chico raro fué a olerle el cabello a Bellatrix que estaba tomando el sol a pocos metros, entonces Lupin le quizo jalar para regresar y contarles a todos , pero la vista se le nubló cuando la vió ahí en tanga tomando el sol.

-Es como un angel- dijo en su cabeza el chico

EL chico raro fué a olerle el cabello atras muchachas mientras Lupin quedó enbobado viendo a la escultural Bellatrix en tanga y lentes de sol

-Que ¿Se te perdió algo?-Preguntó Bella sin reconocer a Lupin, este nervioso solo negó la cabeza y se fué corriendo , agarró al chico raro del brazo y regresó a la maleza a su hotel 1 estrella.

----------------------------------

-Y es por eso nacen los bebés-Terminó de explicar Snape a los hufflepuff que atentos a él , escucharon toda una explicación de educación sexual en la marina con sus maletas

-Maestro ¿como es que el hombre deja su "semillita" en la mujer?-preguntó un muchacho

-Snape...¿Como te diré?-Pensó mientras roló los ojos- bien pues, para eso, necesitaremos videos especiales...

----------------------------

Sirius , James , Peter y todos los chicos veían los creditos de la peli y a la vez se estiraron y tronaron sus extremidades entre la bola de envolturas y latas de beer

-¿Que dicen chicos si vamos a darnos u chapuzón?-Dijo Sirius

-Ha huevin marin-Contestó James

-Yo me quedaré aquí-Dijo Peter- viendo la tv-

-Como quieras amigo-Sirius se quitó su camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo

Ambos llegaron a la playa del hotel, estaban todas las chicas jugando voley

Sirius y James a la vez se quedaron viendo y pensaron en lo mismo , chocaron sus manos y uno agarró un microfono y otro una manguera...

-CHICAS LLEGÓ LA HORA DE UN CONCURSO DE CAMISETAS MOJADAS-Dijo Sirius con su microfono y James estaba preparado con su manguera de agua fria alsando ambas cejas, pero sus cejas se volvieron enojadas cuando aquel latin lover se le hacercó a Lily

-Hola presiosa- le dijo

-Ho ¿eres el salvavidas?-preguntó ella cuando lo vió con sus lentes de sol, un silvato y unos pectorales enormes

-Si nena, por la tarde soy salvavidas y aveces surfo tambien-

-Que presumido -Dijo James con mirada de envidia y cruzando los brazos

-¿Quieres que te enseñe nena?-Dijo el tipo latino a Lily

-¡Claro!- ella le respondió

-UN MOEMNTO- James interrumpió al chico, sacó un guante y le dió una cachetada con él- Exijo una satizfación (Al estilo Homer Simpson) , ¡un duelo de surf!-

-James... no tienes tabla de surf- Le dijo discretamente Sirius

- ¿necesito una tabla?-preguntó James

-Si amigo, para poder dominar ESA ola- Sirius apuntó a una terrible ola de 5 metros de la cual saltó un tiburón

James solo tragó saliba

-Acepto el duelo- Dijo EL latin lover...

**-)(I)(-**

¿Que pasará? LO SABREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	7. duelo de surf!

Y despues de años de no meterme a Fanfiction… ooo… pues he decidido terminarme el fic por que este era un proyecto muy bueno que me tenía en mente…

Para quien no lo recuerde… Al finalizar los 7 años de Magia y Hechicería, los 5 amigochos (Remus, James, Sirius y Peter) y por supuesto Snape se fueron a dar unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones a Cancún, pero no contaban con la presencia de Voldemort Lucius y Bellatrix en el lugar.

¿Qué pasará¿Qué misterio habrá?... Puede ser mi gran noche…¬¬ si si al fic claro….

* * *

Snape y los Hufflepuff estaban en el camión camino al hotel

-Instrúyenos gran maestro Snape¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?- Dijo el chico Hufflepuff mientras veía asombrado un condón

-Sí, es protección,. esto evita que esa cosita que sale cuando haces esa otra cosita que te dije pase a esa parte de la mujer que te conté y evita que se forme el bebé- Explicó Snape un poco arto de toda la platica a los Hufflepuff

-Ho gran maestro Snape, y usted puede mostrarnos … ¿Cómo es que se pone?

-USEN LA IMAGINACIÓN- gritó alterado

Mientras el camionero negaba con la cabeza tras escuchar las enseñanzas sexuales del maestro Severus

-Maestro Severus …¿ y usted que tan experto es en esto¿Ya lo ha hecho antes?- Preguntó valientemente a riesgo de otro grito por parte del mentor uh huffly

-Ejem yo…- Snape se dio cuenta de algo, a pesar de toda su sabiduría y educación en el tema … era virgen

* * *

Remus estaba intensamente embobado y los ojos perdidos en la luna, no podía sacarse de la mente tan majestuosa imagen de Bellatrix en tanga recostada en un camastro con lentes de sol… estaba tan embobado que olvido el insignificante detalle que Voldemort estaba ahí justo en el hotel de lado junto con Lucius, la imagen de Bella del sol reflejado en su piel brillante y su cabello bailando en la brisa tropical le distrajo completamente y no se dio cuenta que una enorme ola estaba por arrastrarlo al mar….

- Bien amigo y quien gane esta competencial de Surf, se quedará con la chica- Dijo Enrrique (El latin Lover) mientras estaba frente a James sacándole varios centímetros de altura y mucho volumen pectoral …

-AXILIO, NO SE NADAR!- gritó desde lejos Lupin

-REMUS!- Gritó Lily

-AMIGO YA VAMOS- gritó preocupado James, mientras se preparaba para saltar al mar, pero una mano lo detuvo con mucha brusquedad

-Yo iré- Dijo con voz ronca el Latin lover… caminó con mucha decisión y seguridad al mar…se aventó cual delfín y nadó rápidamente a Remus.

- Es todo un hero!- Dijo Peter mientras observaba la heroica escena con sus palmas entrelazadas como si estuviera orando

La silueta negra salio del mar acompañada de una contraluz amarillenta del sol, estaba el musculoso hombre latino cargando en sus brazos a Lupin inconsciente, lo recostó sobre la arena y toda una multitud se juntó alrededor.

¿Esta bien?- Preguntó Sirius

-Estará bien tu novio, sé de primeros auxilios- contestó el lover, y Sirius rápidamente transformó su preocupación en una profunda indignación.

Le dio respiración boca a boca a Remus y a los pocos segundos este vomito agua marina

-A la otra ten mas cuidado muchacho- Dijo mientras le dio una palmada en la espalda a Remus

-Es tan guapo y hermoso- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw con su bikini orgullosamente azul

-Si es todo un dios- otra dijo igual de embobada

- Ho cállense!- Dijo el envidioso de James a lado de ellas,- no es mas que un engreído-

- No olvides James, tienes una competencia que ganar- Dijo Sirius que traía consigo una tabla de Surf que apenas había rentado.

-Shhht! No lo digas quizá ya se le olvido-

-No te preocupes amigo, tengo mi varita-

-Que?-

-Mi varita preparada ;) … tu sabes, él no tiene algo que nosotros si-

-¿Que¿Cuartos mugrosos con porn las 24 horas del día?

-No amigo, MAGIA!-

-Ho es verdad!- Dijo James con cara de malicia

James se acercó al sujeto con su tabla de surf – Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-

- Es verdad , duelo de surf, veamos quien aguanta la ola que biene ahí!- Dijo el lover apuntando a lo lejos una letal ola de 20 metros acercándose amenazante a ellos, James se limitó a tragar saliva y volteó a ver a Sirius que le animaba desde lejos con dos pulgares arriba…

El chico ardiente se aventó con su tabla al mar y James le siguió sin saber exactamente que lado de la tabla usar...

Pronto el chico se paró sobre la tabla dispuesto a dominar la gigantesca ola y James intentó hacer lo mismo apenas si lograba quedar agachado, veía a lo lejos a sus amigos animándolo, al club "babas" de las chicas echándole porras al latin lover y cuando hechó un vistazo a su contrincante lo vio haciendo malabares y acrobacias en la tabla y con una inimaginable facilidad aun podía mandarle besos a las chicas, mientras James veía un gran logro pararse en 2 patas sobre la tabla mas de 5 segundos… la ola se aproximaba, muy velozmente , Enrique se puso en pose mientras Sirius con discreción agitó la varita para hechizar la tabla de James para que este nunca cayera al agua…

Mientras todos veían emocionados el duelo surf, Remus estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando aquella muchacha de escultural silueta y tanga negra llamada Bellatrix…- ¿BELLATRIX?- dijo de repente para si mismo y corrio hasta donde Sirius…

- Sirius! en el hotel…playa nudista… mujeres hermosas … pero… Voldemort- balbuceaba sin poner en orden sus palabras

-¿Qué¿Playa nudista?- Gritó Sirius desconsentrandose y su hechizo perdió el control, James cayó rápidamente al mar y su cuerpo fue sacudido y revolcado violentamente por la ola y llevado a la orilla por la misma… llegó a la orilla con un par de plantas marinas enredadas en los brazos y piernas y un pescadito saltando sobre su cabeza, mientras que Enrrique, el lover, llegó con suavidad ala orilla aun de pie en su impecable tabla se surf…

- Estarás solo esta noche – Le dijo el hombre a James mientras se fue con su club de fans.

- James, Remus me habló sobre una playa nudista!- dijo con emoción Sirius mientras corría hacia James que estaba aun escupiendo arena

-Esto ha sido lo mas humillante en mi vida- confesó James con amargura

- James no es tan malo, veras este chico nunca sabra atrapar la Snitch como tu lo haces, nunca podrá tener la capa de invisibilidad y espiar las bañeras como tu, y apuesto que tampoco sabe bailar la macarena con la presisa cooodinacion como tu, mi madre siempre decía "Nunca envidies lo que otros tienen, mejor enorgullecerte de lo que tu tuenes"-

-Tu madre nunca dijo eso ¬¬-

- Bueno es que mi madre siempre decía pura imbecilada y tuve que improvisar-

- No!... este sujeto puede humillarme, puede tener mas altura, músculo y talento que yo, puede tener un club de fans mas grande que el mío, puede quitarme a mi chica, pero habrá algo que nunca me podrá quitar!-

-Que¿Tus lentes?- Dijo Peter desde atrás

- No!... mi varita mágica!... que siempre estará lista para arruinar su velada con Lily y desvanecerle el traje de baño en cuanto esté desprevenido-

-Así se habla amigo!- Dijo Sirius!

-Hey voldemort está aquí- avisó Remus en cuanto pudo hablar claramente

- No tenemos tiempo para bromas Remus, tenemos a un sujeto que humillar y una velada que arruinar!- Dijo James

- Así es! … hablando de sujetos humillados … ¿Qué no se supone que Snape vendría al viaje?

…..

-Llegando al hotel podré sumirme en mi libro de pociones avanzadas ,mis experimentos letales y deshacerme de esa bola de hufflepuff imbeciles - decía mentalmente Snape llegando a su habitación – ¿Como es que me metí en esto? Ahora mismo me encontraría en mi casa torturando bichos y haciendo la lista de sujetos a los cuales lanzarles el sectusempra y hundiendome en ina insoportable soledad depresiva, pero tengo que estar aquí, con el sol, bikinis, playa paradisíaca y barra libre al puro estilo libertino univercitario… ho! Que desdichado soy!...- Por fin encontró su cuarto cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y escuchó unas angelicales risitas femeninas dentro de ahí….- ¿Lily … Florence? – Dijo mientras veía a ambas chicas en bikini -¿Estoy en la misma habitación que ustedes?-

-¿Snape?... Lily ¿Qué hacemos? Es hombre…-Hablo Florence impactada con su nuevo compañero

-Severus, lo que pasa es que esperábamos a un alumno extra que no supiera en que cuarto acomodarse… y esperábamos que era mujer... nos hablaron de una cabellera larga y negra- Dijo un poco confundida Lily

-HO! solo esto me faltaba! Pero me han dicho que ya no hay habitaciones disponibles-

- A menos que … bueno… quieras quedarte en la habitación de los merodeadores..-

-NO!-

- Solo fue sugerencia…-

- Puedes quedarte aquí, pero… tendrás que respetar nuestra intimidad como mujeres, y nuestro espacio ha y prohibido traer "amigas" y ver la tv- advirtió Florence a Snape

- Por eso pueden estar seguras, no pienso salir de la habitación-

- Bueno, nosotras regresamos a la playa… Enrrique el Latin Lover nos dará unas clases de rumba y samba!

-No nos esperes hasta dentro de algunas horas!-

…

Severus se le ocurrió la terrible idea… y si … ¿Y si intentaba poner a prueba todo su conocimiento sexual... con algunas de estas chicas?...

Continuará!...


End file.
